The subject matter herein relates generally to mounting clips for electrical assemblies.
Mounting clips are used in various system applications. For example, mounting clips are typically mounted to a panel or a circuit board. The mounting clip disposed on a first side of a panel receives a housing or a connector disposed on a second side of the panel and extending through the panel. However, known mounting clips are not without disadvantages. For instance, the mounting clips are typically designed with cantilevered latches for fastening the mounting clip to the housing. The cantilevered latches are subjected to stresses and strains during mating with the housing or when the housing is mated with the housing connecting components and are prone to damage in shipping. Additionally, the mounting clips may be damaged during shipping or handling. Furthermore, mounting clips are typically designed to have a large footprint that consumes space on the panel or circuit board, which may limit proximity of placement of other components to the connector.
A need remains for a mounting clip that may secure a mating component to a panel in a reliable manner.